User blog:Cortezsniper/Expansion articles
Okie then. Nobody here knows me but yeah... So, from my past experience with Halo Fanon, Star Wars Fanon (eek) and Mass Effect Fanon, people tend to make expansion articles. So I'm trying to start a project where we make expanded articles. Now basically, for people who dont know what expanded articles are... I'll try to explain. Now K then, basically an expanded article is taking something from the universe (i.e. Halo universe includes stuff that happens in Halo) you are making fiction about and creating more on something in it. This could be a character, vehicle, area or faction or even a war. As long as it does not contradict with already established canon, its good. Be sure to include events that they were already in, as well as the created ones. For example see this... K guys, any questions or ideas just ask. Also, I have made a list of character. If you want to do one, ask in the comments section beeeeeloooow. Cheers, List Main Characters For those of you who would like to do a main character (MoD), here's a few I dont mind you doing. And also, as long as they have open ended fates, and not well known eralier lives, they're good. For example, Mason has at least five years in between the end of Black Ops and his termination, and his early life isnt that well know. Therefore, hes a good character to do. So if you want to do a main character, ask if its ok. CoD 4: MW *Cpt. Pelayo, USMC "Deadly"-Avaliable *Keating, USMC "Deadly"-Avaliable *Cpl. Baker, USMC-Avaliable *Gaines, USMC-Avaliable *Lopez, USMC-Avaliable *Pvt. Massey, USMC-Avaliable *Pvt. Roycewicz, USMC-Avaliable *Pvt. West, USMC-Avaliable *Lt. Volker, USMC-Avaliable *CW4 Smith, USMC-Taken: Cortez *Sgt. Scully, USMC-Avliable *Sgt. Arem, SAS-Avaliable *Sgt. Barton, SAS-Avaliable *Pvt. Griffen, SAS-Avaliable *Sgt. Wallcroft, SAS-Avaliable *Mac, SAS-Avaliable *Sgt. Newcastle, SAS-Avaliable *Pvt. Lootz, SAS-Avaliable *Sgt. Lovejoy, SAS-Avliable *Paulsen, SAS-Avaliable *Viktor, Ultranationalists-Avaliable *Sasha, Ultranationalists-Avaliable *Yura, Ultranationalists-Avaliable *Sergey, Ultrsnationalists-Avaliable CoD WaW *Laughlin, US Navy "Black Cats"-Avaliable *Landry, US Navy "Black Cats"-Avaliable *PO1 Locke, US Navy "Black Cats"-Avaliable *Cpt. Booth, US Navy "Black Cats"-Avaliable *Harrington, US Navy "Black Cats"-Avaliable *BM1 Jackson, US Navy-Avaliable *BM1 Rojas, US Navy-Avaliable *GR2 Bickle, US Navy-Avaliable *SM2 Barron, US Navy-Avaliable *Pvt. Aholt, USMC-Avaliable *Pvt. Denny, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Koopman, USMC-Avaliable *Pvt. Locke, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Cook, USMC, MArine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Snider, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Slayback, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Luyties, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Parker, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avliable *Sgt. Lozano, USMC, MArine Raiders-Avaliable *Sgt. Scott, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Hutchinson, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Cpl. Gallagher, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. M. McCord, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. K. Pyle, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. H. Nelson, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Rooker, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Ryan, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Pvt. Henderson, USMC, Marine Raiders-Avaliable *Sgt. Daletski, Red Army-Avaliable *Commissar Markhov, Red Army-Avaliable MW2 *Pvt. Walden, US Army Rangers-Taken: Cortez *Sgt. Arnett, US Army Rangers-Taken: Cortez *Pvt. Morgan, US Ary Rangers-Avaliable *Pvt. Golden, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Pvt. Slayback, US Army Rangers-Avaliabe *Cpl. Macey, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Cpl. Keating, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Pvt. Sumners, US Army Rangers-Available *Pvt. Vaughan, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Pvt. Sandler, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Col. Marshall, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Pvt. McCord, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Pvt. Wells, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Pvt. Wade, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Pvt. Hudson, US Army Rangers-Avaliable *Royce, TF141-Avaliable *Meat, TF141-Avaliable *Worm, TF141-Avaliable *Scarecrow, TF141-Avaliable *Ozone, TF141-Taken: Cortez *Archer, TF141-Avaliable *Toad, TF141-Avaliable *Rook, TF141-Avaliable *Peasant, TF141-Avaliable *Chemo, TF141-Avaliable *Rocket, TF141-Avaliable *Driver, TF141-Avaliable *Mjr. Petrov, Russian Federation-Avaliable *Viktor, Makarov's Ultranationalists-Avaliable *Anatoly, Makarov's Ultranationalists-Avaliable *Kiril, Makarov's Ultranationalists-Avaliable *Lev, Makarov's Ultranationalists-Avaliable *Vinson, Shadow Company-Avaliable *Lambert, Shadow Company-Avaliable *Robot, US Navy SEALs-Avaliable *Zach, US Navy SEALs-Avaliable Black Ops *Ryan Jackson, CIA-Avaliable *Richard Kain, CIA-Avaliable *Terrance Brooks, CIA-Avaliable *Bruce Harris, CIA-Avaliable *Fulsang, CIA-Avaliable *Johnson, MAC,V-SOG-Taken: Soldier Of Fortune *Swift, MAC,V-SOG-Avaliable *Mjr. Neitsch, US Air Force-Avaliable *Cpt. Mosely, US Air Force-Avaliable *Sgt. Crosby, USMC-Avaliable *Sgt. Maestas, USMC-Avaliable *Sgt. Aziz, USMC-Avaliable *Sgt. Drew, USMC-Avliable *Kaylor, USMC-Avaliable *Shabs, USMC-Avaliable *Tvelin, Red Army-Avaliable *Nevski, Red Army-Avaliable *Vikharev, Red Army-Avaliable *Carlos, OP40-Avaliable Category:Blog posts